


5

by akivane



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard暗恋Nick，但是后者佳期已定，对他甚至颇有防备。女妖姐妹一个贪图Renard的灵魂，一个垂涎Renard的肉体。他必死。</p>
            </blockquote>





	5

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多设定没写出来，因为不想写，反正都是虐。大过年的时候回老家无聊，BE一把，突破小甜饼体质限制。承蒙女神Ziva不嫌弃，有补充甜甜的HE。在此献上大大的爱❤❤❤！！女神SY新坑已开，名为《Auferstehung》，欢迎各位前去收藏点赞╰(*°▽°*)╯

**Renard与女妖**  
“你一个人是绝对无法与我抗衡的。”  
Renard闭上眼睛，胸前的绷带下疼痛不断。那双属于女妖的冰冷嘴唇在他皮肤上留下亲吻，仿若那片被碰触的皮肉也就此死去。  
“到那一天，我会来接你。”  
当Renard再次睁开眼睛，女妖已经离去。病房里一片寂静，他一个人躺在病床上。  
他已经被迫接受了一封战书，他的结局是万劫不复。他的心里曾经装满了能让他与之一战的东西，现如今却所剩无几徒留空寂。

  
**Wu与西装口袋里的那张纸条**  
追悼会上Wu并未说太多。他为自己准备的纸条一直叠得整齐放在西装口袋里，但是他并不需要它。  
Sean Renard是个优秀的男人，但是Wu不曾了解过他工作之外的模样。或许Nick是知道什么的，但是他还躺在重症监护室里，他的未婚妻寸步不离地守着他。  
Wu看了看那张出自Hank的Renard的照片——那是他们现在能够找到的Renard日常里的唯一一张——心里想着原来他的眼角也能挂上这么温柔的温度。

  
**Elizabeth与空置的房屋**  
她只在这里滞留了六分钟。属于Renard的气息已经消失得干净，她最后一次扫视自己儿子曾经居住的地方，收走残存的那一丝不应留存的能量。  
Elizabeth明白她这次夺不回她的儿子了。  
金发的女人轻轻关上门。

  
**Nick与Hoang**  
那是在5年之后，那个背影熟悉到令Nick发抖。在他反应过来之前那张熟悉的脸已经带着惊讶面向了他。这男人跟5年前完全一模一样，绿色的眼睛映出他的脸一如记忆。  
“Sean Renard。”Nick不知道自己是用怎样的语气吐出这个名字。他的每一块肌肉都在抽搐，包括他紧握对方手臂的手掌和震颤着发出对方名字的声带。  
男人轻轻地从Nick手里抽出自己的手臂，温柔地安抚身边美艳的女伴。“您认错人了，先生。”他的英语带着浓重的异国口音，看着Nick的眼神充满了陌生。  
“Hoang——”那名黑发的女人有些不高兴地嘟起嘴，彻底引走了男人的注意力。  
他们转身离去。Nick站在原地看着他们。  
“姐姐这次真是太心急了，都没处理干净。”那女人说。  
Hoang侧过头吻她，“现在好了。终于干净了。”  
Nick的女儿扑上来抱住爹地的大腿要求一个抱抱，所以他并没看到男人微微泛湿的眼角。

  
**收获与礼物**  
她对这次的收获并不满意，这颗灵魂在她的收藏里仅能排在中等，却花费了数年的时间。幸而在她耐心耗尽之前，他终于彻底放弃了。  
妹妹对这具肉体非常喜欢，正好送给她作为礼物。  
她将手里泛着微光的晶体扔进黑色的箱子。下一个或许会让她稍微满意一点。

 

**END**


End file.
